


so this is what makes life divine

by Han_BanBam



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, fan art by meeeee, its a fusion of the 1950 & 2015 disney vers & Ever After bc i dont do things by half, its cinderella lads cinders doesnt have a great time despite keeping their chin up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_BanBam/pseuds/Han_BanBam
Summary: Gary Unwin is born to Michelle & Lee Unwin - a noble house in a happy kingdom. It’s a happy home for a while but ..Lee Unwin dies on a journey away from home, leaving the Unwin house devastated.Michelle mourns her husband, & some years later remarries into the Hesketh's. With them comes Charlie - a boy around Gary’s age, a step brother. The honeymoon period is sunny & bright, the autumn brings a chill, but the winter is brittle & claims Michelle with an illness that strikes the kingdom with little mercy.Gary is all that is left of his Noble name for the family he has now turns on him as soon as the goodbyes are said & done.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	so this is what makes life divine

**Author's Note:**

> Context: this started out on twitter (as all things do in my life these days where Kingsman is concerned) where I posted some art & everything snowballed from there, especially as I wrote a 164 part twit-fic to get this out of my system. 
> 
> It took 3-4 days & this is it all together & spruced up a little bit, i.e. spelling fixes, a few tiny extra odds & sods because that character limit crippled me at points so ha-HA! I win this time twitter, you very-much-not-built-for-sprawling-fic's platform you. Because of that, excuse any weird formatting & such like because these are mostly just lifted from my twitter & I don't have a lot of time to fix it beyond the little things.  
I lovingly dub this whole thing CinderEggs & I've put all the art in bc it'd be nice to see everything together.
> 
> Shout out to everyone who yelled alongside me when I dove into this, you're all enablers & I cherish you dearly.
> 
> Posting this before my last pic' for this before I move onto the next Hyperfixation so watch this space for the last one!
> 
> ✨
> 
> come find me on twitter @hanbanbam & like this stuff??? all my links are there ☺️

Gary Unwin is born to Michelle & Lee Unwin - a noble house in a happy kingdom. It’s a happy home for a while but ..Lee Unwin dies on a journey away from home, leaving the Unwin house devastated. Michelle mourns her husband, & some years later remarries into the Hesketh's. With them comes Charlie - a boy around Gary’s age, a step brother. The honeymoon period is sunny & bright, the autumn brings a chill, but the winter is brittle & claims Michelle with an illness that strikes the kingdom with little mercy. Gary is all that is left of his Noble name for the family he has now turns on him as soon as the goodbyes are said & done.

The Heskeths take over the Estate, alter it as though the Unwin name never sat over the door. Gary ends up with no room save for a nook near the kitchen After an incident with a basket full of eggs (knocked from a table & onto Gary’s head thanks to Charlie’s idle hands) he becomes Eggsy. A name given by his only friends in the world to make the best out of a nasty prank. Jamal & Ryan (& later the puppy they find, J.B) keep Eggsy company in the house that was his. They serve the house their whole childhood: his teens drag & soon he’s ekking through his early 20s.

The house around him is a cage, there isn’t a floor he hasn’t scrubbed, a window he hasn’t washed, a carpet he hasn’t beaten clean. He needs air every so often to escape the dust. Every so often he’ll run from that house & enjoy a sunny day under blue skies. The Heskeths don’t see him: he’s a ghost unless they need a target - an afternoon & a horse ride in the open fields are beyond their sights & it’s all Eggsy's.

Only this time it takes him to a Stag - it breaks through the trees & makes his horse rear.

‘Easy! Whoa!’ The Stag watches him as he calms his steed, Eggsy looks at it as it stares back, all before it perks up & disappears into the green again. Eggsy sits confused until he hears the heavy footfall of a hunting party. The party seems a way off, but a steed breaks through the growth & stalls at the sight of him.

The man in the saddle is dressed in finery Eggsy has only heard about in Charlie’s rambling wish lists, his face is kind if flustered ‘Have you seen a Stag come by this way?’

‘And what if I have? He ain’t done nothin’ to deserve all that racket,’ Eggsy nods in vague aim of the party,

‘Oh? Did he befriend you in the brief time you met?’ The man is bemused, smiling away,

‘Maybe, if I saw him,’ Eggsy wasn’t about to be baited, but started to enjoy the game,

The man seems disarmed, watching Eggsy with a growing smile. Eggsy fights a smile in return. The man before him is windswept from the chase, a dashing look if Eggsy thinks so himself. The party cross the road further down the track, & the man pays no mind ‘What’s your name?’

‘Gary,’ spills from him-trained to hide himself in case the heskeths found out about his escapades. Eggsy is too unique. A sure fire way to a whip.

‘Yours?’

‘Henry,’ he says it & it suits him. ‘You shouldn’t be out here alone,’

It makes Eggsy laugh, ‘I’m not alone, I have you,’

‘For now,’ This man is a stranger but Eggsy isn’t afraid, ‘I must return to the hunt soon,’ He makes no move to.

‘Well I’ve got places to be,’ Eggsy gets his horse to move on by, ‘say hi to the stag for me, not that you’ll see him,’

‘Is that so?’ Henry watches him pass with a smirk, & Eggsy really needs to get back to the house, Henry’s brown eyes be damned, Jamal & Ryan can only blag for him for so long,

‘Bye Henry!’ He hears a shout behind him, caught on the breeze as Eggsy thunders down the path & back on the road to save his mates any more trouble.

Henry sits on his mind for the rest of the day.

Then the evening.

And becomes a phantom in the days after.

All until Eggsy's next escape: It’s sudden, Eggsy storms out & takes the reins after Charlie rounds on him & says everything he can about who he reckons Eggsy is. A waste.

The weather isn’t with him. It begins to rain when he’s out he takes shelter under a tree, mindful of his horse. It’d been the foal of his Mother's horse, & he cherishes her more than the roof over his head some days. Hugging her head to him, he utters an apology into her cheek.

Amongst the heavy rainfall, he hears hooves.

‘Gary?’

He turns & sees an equally bedraggled Henry, ‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ It’s a little bit of a lie, ‘Just wet,’

‘Makes two of us,’ Henry comes under the cover of the tree & dismounts, settling his steed with a kind hand

Eggsy tracks the movement & smiles as the horse noses at him, ‘Still looking for that Stag?’

‘Hardly,’ Henry admits, ‘Gave us the run around for hours on end & made fools of us all,’

‘Just out for a ride then?’

‘Something along those lines,’ Henry’s tone seemed tired,

The rain falls around them & they stand together in the hazy quiet.

‘Should I ask why you’re alone again?’ Henry wonders aloud, Eggsy catches the concern on his face.

Eggsy knows he must look a state, ‘It’s just a disagreement,’ to put it mildly, ‘It means nothing,’

His anger flares for a moment at the echo of Charlie’s spite, ‘Doesn’t mean it won’t hurt,’ Henry offers, ‘it’ll pass,’ Eggsy nods, letting his rage drain out with a sigh, washed into the dirt beneath his boots.

Eggsy wonders if the rain will pass, wonders if it’ll keep so he can stay with Henry a while longer. As Henry comes to settle next to him, he wonders what Henry was running from. ‘Looks like we’re stuck here for a while,’ Hardly, but Eggsy doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

They stay out in the rain for the duration. Talking & talking & laughing & Eggsy learns about Henry the same as Henry learns about him: Henry knows languages, complains about court, laments about problems beyond him. Eggsy knows how to cook, can climb any tree (he proves it by climbing the one they're stood under).

At some point, Henry walks out into the downpour to Eggsy's surprise.

‘Wha’re y’doing?’ Eggsy asks bewildered.

‘When was the last time you stood in the rain for the sake of it?’ Henry runs a hand through his wet hair & smiles it off. Eggsy thinks a cold is somewhere in his future but he steps out, he hasn’t done anything so silly since his teens, when he was young enough when his days weren’t consumed by work.

Which is namely the reason why he jumps in a puddle next to Henry drenching them in muddy water.

They spend the duration of the rain laughing amongst puddles.

💘

Needless to say the Hesketh’s aren’t pleased to see him when he returns, almost muddy from head to toe. But he doesn’t care, Henry has helped him steel against the demons & he's untouchable. Jamal & Ryan ask about his mood & Eggsy doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t, not yet.

From then on, Eggsy starts to rendezvous with Henry under  _ their _ tree, spending afternoons wandering the fields - alone to themselves. Now he has Henry, his afternoons are noticed by the Hesketh household.

They start keeping him busier & busier, giving him no chance to ride out. When he finally takes his chance, he races to the tree & for the ride out there he’s sure Henry won’t be there - it’s been days & he wouldn’t blame Henry for giving up on him. Charlie had been endless in making jobs on the spot - so many full glasses of wine dropped on clean carpets, he must've cleaned one 7 times over.

He finally comes to the tree to see the welcome sight of Henry resting amongst the roots. Eggsy knows then, by the pull of his heart in his chest, that he loves him. Henry stands as Eggsy approaches, stands near as Eggsy dismounts & before he can say anything Eggsy's mouth runs, ‘Henry I’m so sorry-‘

‘Whatever for?’

‘For not being here, I-‘

Henry’s hands find his & Eggsy’s heart sings at how close he is, ‘Nevermind that, if you’ve been busy then I can’t argue,’

‘I wanted to be here,’ Eggsy holds onto Henry’s wrists in turn, trying to convince him, not that he needs to, ‘I really did,’

‘You’re here now,’ Eggsy feels something about them, thrumming like what he can only assume to be magic - not that it exists, & he itches to lean closer & commit to the best sort of mistake.

He sways closer but is stopped by a shout, he fears it’s for him but it’s for Henry.

A man in a uniform rides close to them, & Eggsy lets go of Henry as he turns to the newcomer.

‘Galahad, you’re requested...’ The man announces with a glance Eggsy’s way, ‘This is where you run to?’

‘Isn’t it quaint Merlin?’ Henry seems nonplussed by his arrival ‘Good company too,’

His pointed look at Eggsy makes him blush, one he tries to hide as the Merlin rolls his eyes, ‘You’re requested at the palace,’ Merlin's tone brooks no argument & Henry is soon mounting his horse, much to Eggsy's dismay,

‘I'm glad I saw you Gary,' He looks regretful to leave, 'And I hope to see you soon,’ The formal goodbye is most likely for Merlin's benefit, & he lingers for a moment more before a minute later Eggsy is watching the pair ride away.

He returns to the house that should be his home & coasts through the rest of the day, holding onto the wisps of Henry. Jamal & Ryan know he’s meeting someone, see his forlorn face & help him through the evening as best they can.

The next day comes the invitation to the Ball.

💘

The invitation is embossed & glistening in the finest golden ink & Eggsy turns it over in his hand as he reads it over & over. Henry will be at this Ball, given his talk of Court & his request at the Palace, & maybe then...

His thoughts are knocked aside as Charlie snatches the card from his hand.

‘A ball? At the Palace!’ Charlie’s delighted by it, he turns on Eggsy with a pompous look all while Eggsy tries to return to his sweeping of the hall, ‘Were you thinking about going? As if you could, you wouldn’t be let in looking like that,’

Charlie’s cheap shot doesn’t land but it does make Eggsy think, turning to his supposed step-brother, parking the thought to beat him over the head with the broom for all times sake, ‘If I had something to wear, could I go?’

The question makes Charlie’s mouth curl, then grow into one of his signature nasty grins, ‘Only if it’s to standard, which it  _ won’t _ be,’

Eggsy watches him saunter away to inform the rest of his family, & before he’s out of sight Eggsy has a plan.

That night he finds a trunk of his Father's old clothes hidden in the attic, forgotten about alongside his Mother’s fine dresses - he finds a suit that is on the fringes of his memory. Orange & striking & in need of just a little bit of mending & a good airing.

That night he lies awake stitching by candlelight, he does the same for all the nights up to the ball. By the time it comes to the night of the ball, Eggsy’s ready. His Father’s clothes fit him well, Jamal & Ryan whistle at him from where they are stood at the carriage

‘Looking good Eggsy!’ Their enthusiasm bolsters him for the real test.

The Heskeths walk out of the house & stop at the sight of him, ‘What’s this?’ His Step-Father asks as Charlie sneers at him,

‘Charlie said if I was dressed to standard I could come, I am family after all,’

They laugh, but Eggsy is unmoved even as Charlie comes to stand in front of him ‘You are no more family than the dirt under my heel,’

‘You can’t stop me,’ Eggsy is so fed up of them walking all over him, he deserves one extravagant night to balance his life out,

‘Oh?’

Before he knows it, Charlie has nearly cleanly ripped Eggsy's sleeve off - his stitching all for naught, he makes short work of the collar as well & meets Eggsy's eye when he says ‘Oh dear,’ like it was all an accident.

Eggsy stands there wounded, floundering as he asks, ‘What did I ever do to you?’

He doesn’t know why he asks, but it opens the door for the knifefall,

‘You got in the way,’ Comes an answer as the Heskeths clamber into the carriage, demanding to get going whilst both Jamal & Ryan look like they want to stay, ‘Don’t think you won’t be punished for this insolence,’ says Hesketh Senior as they leave, a parting shot from the window,

Standing in the gravel he feels humiliated, hollowed. He runs through the house to the garden, ignoring J.B's barks as he attempts to chase after him & hides amongst the trees, fighting off furious tears & refuses to let them ruin him more. He presses his fists to his eyes to try and hold everything back, the rug is finally pulled from him when the flood comes, knocking him to his knees. He sobs into his arms, years of grief pulling him under second by second, the weight of it crushing & he nearly screams when a hand drops onto his shoulder.

‘What thugs,’ The pretty lady states, voice deeply unimpressed, ‘Treating you like that!’

Eggsy stares at her - the air around her glimmers, her dress shines like the starry sky above their heads, more so as it flows when she moves to help him to his feet, ‘Who are you?‘

She holds out a handkerchief that seemingly appeared from thin air, ‘Dry your tears Eggsy & I’ll tell you everything,’

He does just that, blows his nose for good measure too. Then he looks to her for answers. Appeased, she curtsies, the glimmer of her dress like a reflection of light on water. ‘Roxanne, your fairy godmother,’ Only then does Eggsy see the stick -  _ wand _ ? - in her hand, ‘You can call me Roxy,’

His  _ what _ ? ‘You're my what?’ He must've misheard, surely.

‘I know you have questions, but if you want to go to that Ball I'm afraid we don’t have a lot of time,’ She rounds him & mutters to herself, & Eggsy is slightly fearful when she seems to size him up, ‘This is going to be perfect,’ She declares, looking satisfied with whatever she's come up with,

‘What are you doing?’ He asks quickly as she takes a step back, he goes to follow by a step but she holds a hand up to still him where he stands.

‘Making sure you’re suitably presentable, stay still if you would, please & thank you!’ She gives a wave of her wand & with a pointed flick Eggsy is hit with a flash of light.

When he can see again, blinking away the wall of white, something feels different.

Roxy claps herself for a job well done, beaming ear to ear, chattering to herself, self congratulatory - not that Eggsy knows exactly why, ‘Perfect! That shade of blue truly was the best choice,’

Looking down at himself he suddenly sees her hard work. He’s in the finest clothing he’s ever seen, never mind worn! There’s feathlight silk, twinkling gossamer sleeves, intricate embroidery & then he sees the shoes.

‘Are... are they glass?’ They shimmer & glisten in no manner a shoe ever has.

‘Yes, aren't they lovely?’ Roxy is so very pleased, & Eggsy can see why.

They are winged glass shoes & Eggsy has never seen anything so fine. He chases himself on the spot to try and get a look at everything, at himself, he must look like a stranger, or perhaps the best version of himself. Darting over to the nearby fountain - long sing defunct, it's more a glorified pond now - he sees himself properly. 

The glimmer of the outfit almost blends in with the glimmering stars above his head, & the delicate make-up makes him look unblemished, the tears forgotten on his face. Roxy appears over his shoulder, smiling at him, wand tapping him on the cheek gently.

‘Now, let's get you some transport shall we?’ 

💘 

One very strange set of events later, Eggsy was on his way to the ball in what was a pumpkin. Roxy's words ringing in his ears: ‘All my help will fade at the stroke of midnight, remember that Eggsy, the stroke of midnight!’

He had hours till then, & he let himself think of Henry.

Arriving at the castle, Eggsy knew he was the last, but even as he walked the set path he marvelled at the grandeur of it all. High ceilings, neverending curtains, carpets inches thick under his feet, guards every few steps. No matter what happened he was going to enjoy tonight, this night was going to be for him.

He thought of Roxy's warning for a moment, & picked up the pace.

He arrived at the mouth of the ballroom & everything came to a standstill. His finery gleamed far brighter than anyone else’s, he was a vision in blue, shining in pink & white, a crystal caught in candlelight as he walked through the crowd that parted before him.

All of them were fixated on him. 

As the silence dragged on, he felt fear licking at his heels. It unnerved him, the faces & the absence of anything.

Then all of a sudden, Henry was at his side, smiling & dazzling in white, gold & red. Eggsy took him in for a moment & that love kindled itself at the sight of him in all his regalia.

‘Henry,’ Eggsy uttered with glee, letting him take his hand without question.

‘I was afraid you wouldn’t be here,’ Henry whispered, sounding as relieved as Eggsy was to see him, guiding him to the dance floor.

A voice echoed around the room about Prince Harry & Eggsy was struck with a sudden realisation, especially as whispers started to turn into chatter. Taking Henry in, looking over all that regalia he'd noticed before, he noticed the insignia & the degree of finery that dressed him. The crown at Henry's cuff was the giveaway.

Henry was Harry. The Crown Prince

‘Henry-?‘ Eggsy started, alarmed.

Hushed, he caught the apology in Henry’s ( _ Harry’s _ !) eyes, ‘I'll explain, I promise Gary,’ he paused, ‘Allow me this dance before then?’

As if Eggsy could deny him, Prince or not. He let Harry take him in hold, & let the music sweep them away.

The dance was wonderful; magical & everything Eggsy could have ever wanted. Others eventually joined the floor, & by the end Harry had Eggsy's hand & was leading him away from the crowds at pace, despite the calls for his Highness chasing them through the doors. The doors let them out into the gardens, illuminated with candles down the paths & then Harry guided them from the beaten track.

Eggsy paid no mind to all the sights he was surely missing, but he was still reeling from Harry. How did he not know? His fantasy had become even more fantastic. They came to a stop as Harry pulled aside a wall of willow leaves & welcomed him to a garden within the gardens. Wandering inside, taking in the blooms for a second before turning to Harry & waited to see who would have the strength first.

Turned out it was Harry, ‘I'm sorry, Gary... for not telling you sooner,’

‘I doubt I would’ve believed you if it makes you feel better,’ Eggsy tried to brush it off, but Harry pressed forward.

‘I was going to tell you, but you were gone for so many days & my nerves took ahold of me,’ Harry was embarrassed to admit it, ‘You enthralled me from the start & I feared you would change if you knew I was royalty, but I couldn’t stand lying to you towards the end,’

Eggsy couldn’t say he would’ve acted the same if he knew, in all honesty he probably would’ve been a lot ruder but Harry has been so intriguing, so kind, funny & so thoroughly considerate.

‘Harry,’ The name was strange on his tongue, ‘You have my forgiveness if you‘re asking for it, I understand,’ 

Harry's relief wasn't enough to cure Eggsy of his own guilt, the lie he carried with him was starting to get heavy with the admission of Harry's own. He'd been seeing the Prince! The  _ Prince _ . How would he react if he knew Eggsy was just a servant from a defunct & forgotten Noble name?

Hands eased into his own, Harry's touch eased his distress & after all he's still the same, still that Henry he sheltered under that tree with, he's just more of a figurehead than Eggsy anticipated.

'I really am glad you're here,' Harry uttered between them, 'You're a vision,'

Somewhere, Eggsy knew Roxy would be cheering, & Eggsy couldn't fight the grin from the compliment. 'I couldn't come to a Ball & not make an effort,' He turned his hand over in Harry's, lacing their fingers, 'I'd... hoped you'd be here too,'

Whether it was the magic covering him or it was in the air but Eggsy had never felt so light when Harry looked at him the way he did then. Maybe he could tell the truth - tell him about his side of the world. Where that would leave him, he didn't know, but he was willing to run the risk.

He just needed to find the words.

But, as with everything he'd known with Harry, things swept them along. They were alone in the gardens with each other for company for what felt like forever & no time at all. Harry paraded them long the paths & amongst the roses away from the main party, away from cloying courtiers & onlookers.

They came upon a swing under a willow & Eggsy couldn't resist. Drifting back & forth with Harry pushing him, his slippers shone in the moonlight.

Staring at them, his mind rounded back to what he wanted to admit.

The moment was fragile but Eggsy felt it was as good as any as he made the swing come to a standstill. 'Harry,'

The Prince came to sit besides him, a hand sitting over his on the rope; all words escaped him with Harry right there. The truth sat in his chest but was drowned out by something else.

'Yes?' Harry gently prompted, quietly for they didn't need anything more

Bolstered, Eggsy tried again, 'Harry I-'

The clocktower chimed, & Eggsy's determination curdled into fear as he sought out the clock face.

Midnight.

No.

_ No! _

It couldn't be - Not yet!

'Gary?' Harry was concerned now, & Eggsy regretted so much so quickly.

He needed to run & run now.

He couldn't let this moment not be on his terms. Fear rushed through him, what if Harry wouldn't see him again if he knew, after seeing him for what he actually was, Harry was the Prince & Eggsy was anything but.

The clock chimed on, he was running out of time.

'I need to go -' Standing, pulling himself away from where he felt most at home, he ran.

He heard Harry shout after him, but as he ran back into the throws of the ball, he was drowned out by prying courtiers. He pushed through them all as best he could, as quick as he could, the chimes of the clocks ringing overhead. People tried to grab his attention, pawing at him as he passed, but he raced on.

By some miracle he got to the main corridor, again hearing Harry somewhere behind him as he broke through the wallflowers, he staggered at the Prince's call but he couldn't stay - clear path ahead, Eggsy ran for the extensive foyer & staircase beyond.

The clock chimed for the 6th count as he launched himself down the stairs, drawing the eyes of the stationed guards. He saw the carriage awaiting him, horses itching to go & coachmen beckoning him back. He clambered in & they were off before the door was closed.

Trying to catch his breath, head falling back against the wall, then did he notice his missing slipper, lost in the panic & sacrificed to the palace. Slumping back against the cushioned seat, he lamented how this was all forever changed.

Would Harry come to their rendezvous anymore? Could Eggsy even face him beyond this?

A sharp jolt threw him forward & out of his thoughts. Yelping, he looked about, watching the carriage contort & shrink & glisten with the magic that was supposed to be holding it together. Looking at his clothes, he witnessed with dismay the finery he wore beginning to unravel at speed.

Within a few tortured minutes, the carriage was a pumpkin again; his horses were mice, his coachmen returned to his horse & dog. His clothing returned to his Father's suit, & as he wanted to linger in the road to breathe in the night air, to gather his bearings, the growing sound of thundering hooves said not to.

Grabbing up the mice & J.B, he pressed his horse as best he could into the treeline, hiding them all from the party of guards that soon rocketed down the road. Peeking out once they were gone, he saw they'd pulverised the pumpkin into the dirt.

His night out was over.

But oh, what a night it had been! He couldn't have imagined it if he had tried.

Henry was Harry, the celebrated Crown Prince, whom he'd spent the entire evening with; it was them & the sky & the stars &...it must've been a dream.

He must still be at the house, asleep in the garden. It would explain it all.

J.B. nosed at his foot, giving a yowl as he batted at his heel.

'J.B stop it-' Eggsy turned, only to stop short at the sight of the slipper.

It was shimmering, holding fast even though it was well past midnight now. Slipping it off, he held it close, amazed at its sheer presence. It had all been real. Somehow it had all been real. Eggsy reckoned this was Roxy granting him a memento, a memento of an evening he wouldn't get back or even speak of again. He'd had his chance & it was more than he asked for. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry or both & loudly

'Thank you,' Hugging the slipper he spoke his thanks into the moonlight. Staggering up, he felt the aches from the frenzied escape creep in. The mice found themselves in Eggsy's pocket, J.B. settled on Eggsy's lap once he was sat astride his Mare.

Thus began the slow ride back

Eggsy makes sure all his companions get home, Mare in the stable, J.B. in his bed, mice back in the haystacks. He returns to his own nook after he changes, he doesn’t have the heart to return his now ruined Fathers suit to the attic. He folds it up & keeps it close by, hiding the slipper within the fabric.

The morning comes, or the early morning as the Heskeths return loudly & guffawing about their evening. They seem consumed by their gossip & mercifully forget about Eggsy in the early hours.

He can’t avoid not eavesdropping though,

‘Did you see that boy?’

‘Who did he think he was!’

‘Did you see his shoes? Glass! How gaudy,’

‘The Prince was so stricken for the rest of the Ball,’

‘Stricken? Ha! More like lost,’

Their voices faded upstairs, leaving Eggsy in his shabby bed to think. Knowing he’d upset Harry that much... he doubted he’d be getting much sleep now

Jamal & Ryan told him more of the night before later over chores.

‘Whole party was a frenzy after that guy left,’

‘The Prince sent out his Guard to find him too,’ Eggsy knew that all too well considering they’d nearly run him over

‘I kinda hope he’s alright,’ Jamal states a little too purposefully.

‘Yeah, running out like that must’ve been scary,’ Ryan followed.

Looking up from the scrubbing board, Eggsy found the pair watching him keenly, openly.

Eggsy didn’t say anything

They waited to see if he would, baiting him further. ‘Whoever it was sure had some fancy threads,’

‘Weird shoes though, what were they? Crystal?’

‘Glass,’ Eggsy admitted unthinkingly, landing squarely in the trap.

His mates looked entirely too pleased with themselves as he tried to cover his tracks, ‘So you... saw him?’

‘Saw him nearly fall over himself getting down the staircase, yeah?’

‘Dropped one of those shoes & the Captain grabbed it last I saw,’

‘ _ Captain _ ?’ Eggsy questioned.

‘The bald dude, Merlin?’ Jamal wondered aloud ‘Can't be, whose called  _ Merlin, _ seriously,’

Merlin had the shoe, which meant Harry would have it now. If it still existed, he couldn’t say Roxy's magic would extend to Harry.

‘What’re you gonna do?’ Ryan asked.

Shrugging Eggsy continued with the washing, ‘What can I do?’

'Go back! Tell him!’

‘Tell him what? That I’m a servant? He’s a prince & I’m just...’ He laughed it off with a shrug, ‘He doesn’t know who I am,’

‘Think he knows more than you reckon, Eggs',’

‘How would you know?’

‘Heard so,’

His friend's concern was enough to push him through the day. Avoiding the Heskeths as best he could until -

‘The Prince is looking for the runaway!’ That certainly caught his attention, shock biting at him enough for him to drop a teapot. It crashed on the floor, smashing into pieces.

‘You klutz, Eggsy!’ Charlie yelled, flapping the pamphlet that had arrived only minutes before at him. Eggsy set about clearing up the mess but listened keenly ‘The Guard is coming to all the houses in the kingdom to see if he can be found,’

Harry was looking for him.

‘How will he find him exactly? Anyone could be him!’

‘He forgot a slipper didn’t he? If the shoe fits,’

The slipper. Oh my god the slipper! Was this Roxy at play again? The rest of the chatter faded out & Eggsy could only think of his glittering glass slipper two rooms away.

Haphazardly collecting the bits of ceramic, Eggsy quickly made his exit once he was done. Soon he came to the kitchen & more or less tossed it all aside, rushing to find his lasting chance. He fell into his nook, pulling the slipper from its hiding spot, unwrapping his Father's suit jacket to unveil it.

For a hunk of glass he held it so lovingly, knowing Harry had the other one made him seem closer.

It was hope... & hope was cruel.

A shadow fell over him & he should’ve been more careful in these walls he should’ve heard the footfalls. ‘What have you there Eggsy?’

Charlie grabbed at him & snatched the shoe.

‘No!’

‘I don’t believe it..’ The shock in Charlie’s words made him sound breathy, ‘You?’

‘Charlie, please-‘ Eggsy made a dive to grab the slipper but Charlie had a slight bit of height on him.

‘You’re the runaway?!’ Charlie gave him a firm shove before he ran back through the house. Eggsy had seconds to regain himself before he followed. Ahead of him he could hear Charlie shouting & revealing all, no doubt hurling this slipper here & there like it was nothing.

Running into the front room he found all eyes on him, Charlie was holding the slipper aloft. It looked dull in his hand. Eggsy took a step forward before his Step Father barred the way.

‘Is this true?’ Is that slipper yours?’ Eggsy refused to bend to him, gathering courage.

‘It’s mine, & so is the other that the Prince has,’ He stepped up to his Step Father & took glee when he stepped back, ‘He’s coming to find me & once he has I’ll be gone from this house!’ Glaring at the man who never cried for his Mother, he pushed by & went for Charlie.

‘Give it to me,’

‘Telling me what to do Eggsy?’

‘This house was my Father's before it was ever yours - everything here was my Mother’s! That slipper is mine, & I will not let you take another thing from me!’ Before he could gladly launch himself at Charlie, he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt, hauled back.

‘Insolent brat! I should’ve carted you off when you were still learning to talk!’

‘Let go of me!’ Struggling, he nearly broke free before Hesketh Snr caught him.

‘Your Prince won’t find you, & he certainly won’t find that slipper,’

What?

Confusion & fear began to twist his gut, especially as he caught Charlie’s eye. He grinned, tilted his head in a way that seemed playful before slamming the shoe into the hard floor. Shards of glass spiralled across the floor like was snowfall, glittering around their feet

‘No!’ The remnants of the slipper glimmered for a moment before it seemed to dissipate into the air. The magic was gone, the glass on the floor was just that. Glass.

Dropping to the floor, pushed down by the hand at his neck, he was forced to face his grief again.

He was jostled unkindly, ‘You can't just run out on us boy, try & steal something you don’t deserve,’ Eggsy stamped his tears down, eyes scrunched up as he held it all back, ‘You’ve outstayed your welcome,’ Hesketh Snr stated, before yelling for the nearest servant,

He began dragging Eggsy out of the room, Eggsy doing his damndest to fight back with a fractured spirit, ‘Send for Baker! Tell him to get here before nightfall!’

Baker? No, no no no- ‘Let me go!’ They were rounding on the cellar, a place he hadn’t been thrown into for years. 

‘You won’t be this house' problem much longer,’ Was the parting shot before Eggsy's cheek met the cold harsh floor of the cellar. It was coarse enough to graze him, he turned & met the cold gaze of a man who was once Father.

The door slammed shut & Eggsy was left to the dark.

💘

It was a week since the Ball & it had taken every ounce of Harry’s strength to not scour the land himself to find Gary. It was taking days going to each & every home & trialling everyone of age. Merlin has told him to leave & return home if he was that annoyed, but he couldn’t!

Gary had  _ fled _ \- he knew that wherever he lived he wasn’t exactly comfortable, a grave decision for whomever made it so. He could tell in those moments at the swing that Gary had wanted to say something, but fear had taken root. Taken the decision away from him.

Harry had settled with hiding in plain sight, bored of people who reckoned they knew better simpering at his arm. The Guard arrived on the drive to a House that seemed familiar, but bore no familiar crest or name. Settled on his horse, he let Merlin lead.

The door opened in a flash, people spilling out to greet the party. One seemed to stall. ‘His highness isn’t here?’

‘He has other business,’ Merlin told them briskly, ‘Is this everyone who lives in the household?’

Harry looked over them all & sadly saw no Gary among them.

‘This is everyone-’ The boy continued, trying to get another word in.

‘Family name?’ Merlin looked down to refer to his list, paying him no mind.

‘Hesketh,’ Harry had heard the name before at court, & in no kind light. They were brutish & the worst sort of frivolous.

‘Do any of you go by the name of Gary?’ Lots of heads were shaken in answer, & Harry watched Merlin scribble something down.

But then one of them then spoke up, ‘Are you sure it was Gary? Could this person not have lied about their name?’

Merlin pinned the lad with one of his sharp stares, ‘And what would their name be otherwise?’

‘Well...’ The boy tried to preen himself, one of the many along this trek.

‘Hm. I’m sure,’ Merlin was deadpan, ignoring the boy as he checked off the names, not giving them the chance, ‘None of you fit the bill, thank you for your assistance,’ the Captain turned on his heel & Harry was sure he was cursing them under his breath, it made him smile.

The Heskeths blustered on their porch as the Royal Guard prepared to move on. Another house down, another failure. Harry cast an eye back to the house as they began to move along, there really was something familiar...

‘Wait!’ Came a shout from two voices.

Two young men ran after the party, startling the Heskeths thoroughly as they charged over the gravel. Harry halted, turned his horse to face them & effectively broke rank. Merlin would reprimand him for sure.

The two came to a stop just shy of him, talking all at once, ‘Slow down! One at a time if you please?’

They looked between each other & started over.

‘Gary was here,’ Harry’s spirits lifted immediately, his grey mood suddenly gone, ‘And he goes by Eggsy normally,’

‘Gary’s his birth name yeah? But Eggsy stuck better,’ They explained, ‘Didn’t want to get caught sneaking out,’

Merlin arrived at Harry’s side, listening in as the men continued.

‘That lot-‘ An arm was thrown back to point at the outraged but frozen family on the steps, ‘- treated him as a servant when he’s Noble,’

‘His Mum married their Dad! But they’ve never cared a wink about him!’

‘Where is he?’ Harry pushes before Merlin could speak for him, & the question seemingly unnerved the pair.

‘They sold him off a few days ago, they found out what he’d done,’ They both looked angry, down right furious, ‘Baker dragged him off & we ain’t seen him since,’

Harry’s gaze shifted to the Heskeths, still on their doorstep. ‘What would you suggest we do, Harry?’ Merlin asked, watching his friend sagely.

‘Leave it with me,’ Harry shirked off the guards cape & cap, revealing his normal Regalia beneath.

The reveal was enough to elate the boys before him, & terrify the Heskeths from afar. Dismounting his horse, Harry looked to the men first, entrusting the reins to Merlin ‘What are your names?’

‘Jamal & Ryan,’ they replied.

‘Thank you, you’ve done Gary.. or Eggsy, a great service,’

Jamal & Ryan nodded, pleased with themselves whilst Harry turned his sole attention to the wretch of a family staring back at him. He vaguely heard a low warning from Merlin as he crossed the gravel & grabbed the nearest Hesketh to him.

'Your Highness-'

'Where is he.'

'Who?' The boy lamely tried to push Harry's hand from his shirt.

'You know exactly who,' Harry grabbed him roughly, forcing him back to the wall of the house & through the small crowd, they parted weakly & did nothing to stop Harry shoving the brat into the brick.

'Tell me where Gary is,' The brat tried to shift away from his grip, glancing to whoever behind Harry, 'Knowing what you've done already, I know what kindness to give you once I have him with me, so plead to what little generosity you think I have left if you think it'll work,

Whatever backbone the brat possessed melted away as he cowered into the wall, 'Baker has a Manor a few miles East of here - Eggsy is there, or he was-'

'If any harm has befallen him be sure that it will be returned in kind on anyone damned enough to bare the name Hesketh,'

Turning his back on them, he gestured for some guards to dismount. 'Make sure no one here leaves until I say,'

They nodded & set to work as the Prince clambered back into his saddle. 'A few miles East is our course, Merlin,'

'Happy now?' Merlin half teased, half scolded.

'Exceptionally,' With that Harry spurred his steed into action with the rest of the guard following. Harry had so many questions, all of which he would ask Eggsy if he would allow him the time.

All that mattered now though, was making sure he was safe & sound.

💘

It was a hard ride for those few miles, but soon the Manor they sought appeared through sparse trees & over the fields. It was more of a hovel than a manor - unkempt & bordering on a wreck of a time long gone. Harry knew they could be in for a fight but so be it.

Charging into the courtyard, he looked around for any resistance but found none.

The place seemed to be empty, so Harry set to it, turning his steed to address Merlin & subsequently the Guard.

‘Have the Guard search the house & it’s land, we don’t leave till we find-‘

‘Harry?’

Later he would wonder how he hadn’t wounded himself at how fast he turned.

Gary watched with a mix of confusion & fear at the sight of them. He was mucky, but in one piece. Harry reminded himself that it was Eggsy before him as well.

‘How are... why are you here?’ The question landed as Harry’s boots hit the dirt.

Merlin gave Harry a look before retreating the Guard to search the land.

‘I’ve been looking for you,’ Harry approached him slowly, ‘The slipper-‘

‘I know,’ Eggsy interrupted, ‘but why are you here?’ He seemed so perplexed.

‘Your friends told me where to find you, Eggsy,’ At the admission he watched Eggsy deflate, then smile sadly.

‘You know then.’

Harry stepped before him & itched to take Eggsy's hand in his own, to sooth that pain in his frame.

‘I had my suspicions that you wanted to tell me something at the Ball... I had my own secret Eggsy, it’s fair that you should have your own as well,’

Eggsy didn't seem appeased by it, too consumed by his own guilt. 'I didn't mean to lie to you Harry I just-' He took a breath. 'When you said you were the Prince, it suddenly put everything into perspective & I'm just me! A servant to my own step family in my parents home,'

The words were loaded & Harry let them hang for a second, 'They'll get what they've dealt Eggsy, mark me - they never should've treated you as such.'

He took Eggsy's hands then, unable to do anything but, 'Are you alright? I should've asked before but I-'

'I'm fine Harry, I'm sorry I cut your rescue short,' It was a gentle tease but one Harry welcomed with open arms, 'I guess that's why you ran up here kicking all that dust up?'

'I, well, yes- your friends said you'd been sold of all things-'

'Yeah, well, it didn't work out.'

'Didn't work out?' Harry was now the perplexed one, frowning while Eggsy looked behind him briefly.

'Dean & his lot ain't got a lot of brains between 'em, it didn't take me too long to get them to regret their decision,' Knowing Eggsy had outright saved himself, & Harry had stumbled upon him walking away stole all words from him.

Looking at their hands, Harry's gloves sitting around Eggsy's freshly scuffed ones, he was struck at how ridiculous this all was. Everything was upside down & they should set this right.

'Perhaps... we should start this all over, put all this madness behind us, set everything clearly?'

Eggsy's eyes were bright, curious & Harry wouldn't have them any other way. Eggsy nodded, but let Harry go first.

'Harry Hart, Crown Prince to the Kingdom.'

Eggsy was stuck on his words for a moment before he steadied himself, admitting the truth at last, 'Gary..  _ Eggsy _ , Unwin,'

The name brought Harry's thoughts to a stop.

_ Unwin _ ?

'Gary is my birth name but its always been Eggsy,' He explained, 'I told you cuz I didn't want to risk the Heskeths finding I was running out,'

'Did you say Unwin?' Harry needed to know.

'...Yeh?'

'Was your father Lee Unwin?'

The name made Eggsy's light up like stars, ‘You knew my Dad?’

Nodding, things started to make sense, ‘He served my Father, he gifted the house after your Father respectfully refused a prize of valor...I knew he died suddenly, but he was always a generous & kind soul, always impressed & I know he would’ve gone far,’

Eggsy hung to every word, his hands holding Harry’s tight. Harry feared he'd upset him by the way he looked to the floor, then the middle distance.

‘Thank you,’ Eggsy uttered ‘ - for telling me that, I didn’t know him well, if at all ... thank you, & for coming to rescue me even if I ruined it, I would’ve waited on kicking Dean and his lots' arses into next week if I knew you were near - could’ve done it together?’

Harry laughed, god he’d missed this man.

Compelled by his heart, Harry dropped his forehead against Eggsys, ‘Perhaps you can help me with a suitable penance for your step family for treating you so terribly.’

He felt Eggsy lift to push against him, ‘They ain’t worth it Harry... just, let them be forgotten,’

‘If you wish,’

‘I’d like my parents' house back though, kick the Heskeths out,’ Eggsy added, wistfully.

‘Of course,’ He’d do it unquestionably.

Eggsy drifted for a moment, a breeze ran over their backs, ‘I... Harry, I wanted to tell you all this as soon as you told me who you were, but I thought-‘

‘-That I wouldn’t want you?’ Harry guessed, catching a fleck of shame in Eggsy's eye, ‘My darling, I’ve chased your ghost across the land to find you, looked far & wide & will set anything aside for you, mountain or man...’ His hand moved to Eggsy's flush cheek, & he felt him shiver. ‘Gary Eggsy Unwin, I can't imagine my life without you now, & I hope you can allow me to stay in yours?’

Eggsy looked awestruck, his flushed skin exposed a few grazes & bruises but Harry’s breath was still stolen by him.

Whether he was glimmering in the finest silks or bruised & battle hardy, Harry loved him, loved all of him. His laugh, his wit, his snark - he couldn’t say what his life was before he stumbled across Eggsy on that path, berating him about a Stag.

'You matter more to me than status ever will,' He hoped he could see that as the silence lingered, Eggsy seemed to be processing it all & uncharacteristic panic began to set into Harry, 'If being a Prince concerns you I will renounce the claim, Eggsy-'

'Oh my god Harry, shut up-' He heard the joy but before he could reply Eggsy was kissing him, arms thrown around his shoulders as he threw himself bodily at Harry in the effort to silence him. Having Eggsy with him & in his arms was all Harry had wanted since the Ball. It was a kiss that Harry would remember forever, & it ended far too soon as Eggsy pulled back, but not far at all ‘I want you in my life too,’ He spoke against Harry's lips, ‘I never want you to leave.’

Harry could only grin, cupping Eggsy's cheek lightly, ‘I’m glad we agree.’

Harry kissed him then, feeling Eggsy's smile against his own was enough to make his skin hum with pure love. Eggsy's hands pulled at his jacket collar, trying to pull himself as close as he could - Harry had a suspicion Eggsy was verging being on his tiptoes, it made him chuckle.

Breaking the kiss to assist his beau, he picked Eggsy up with little ceremony - but delighted in how Eggsy squealed, out of shock first but then delight.

Holding onto him, Eggsy curled close, ‘You my own Prince Charming then?’

‘And everything more, for you.’

Carrying him over to his horse, he eased Eggsy onto the saddle. He laid a hand on his thigh for a moment, soaking in how Eggsy smiled at him.

‘I have something of yours... it’s been on something of a trip,’ Digging into his saddlebag, he pulled out a box that had weighed on him.

He handed it to Eggsy delicately, watched as he lifted the catch & then the lid, & watched as he was dotted with colours from the slipper once the light got in Eggsy stared at it for longer than Harry expected, lifting it into his hand reverently, he looked... almost sad.

‘Eggsy?’ His voice brought him back.

‘Charlie... smashed the other one,’ The sorrowful admission added a whole world of hurt at the Hesketh's door, ‘I was about to walk out to set things right, but they sent me here so you wouldn’t find me,’

‘And yet we found each other anyway,’

Soothing him, Eggsy's smile lifted, ‘They aren't good at much bar being dicks,’ Eggsy turned the slipper so it caught the light, shining all manner of colours over him, shimmering like he had at the ball.

‘May I?’ Harry extended a hand.

Delicately, the slipper changed hands & soon found itself where it was supposed to be. It sparkled as if it were glad to be reunited with Eggsy, & Eggsy seemed more at ease. ‘Perfect fit,’ Eggsy hummed, before his smile gained a cheekier edge, ‘Get up here-‘

Who was Harry to refuse him? Climbing into the saddle, pausing to dot a kiss to his love, he sat with Eggsy's arms around his middle, arranging them securely - Eggsy pressed a kiss into his shoulder, nuzzling close as he let himself relax, heavy against his back. Harry wasn’t sure what Eggsy's last days had held, but Harry was going to make sure they didn’t blight him any further than they already had. Every luxury & kindness would be given to him from here on, starting with the most ridiculously decadent bath Eggsy will’ve ever experienced.

‘Merlin! We ride to the palace!’

  
💘

Standing there Eggsy thought again that it was all a dream.

It was impossible for his heart to sing so loudly, for him to be in such splendour, to feel so at home & happy. The silvery blue of his suit was almost as magic as his Ball get up, he knew Roxy would say otherwise if they ever met again.

His hair was perfectly coiffed but he knocked a strand loose just because. The crown on his head was a weight he’d get used to just as he was becoming familiar with who he was now.

It was wild. It had to be a dream. He’d been in the palace for weeks & he was still waiting to wake.

‘Darling?’ Harry called, emerging from a doorway wearing the partner outfit to his own. He found him immediately, ‘Have you been there all this time? & you call me the Peacock,’

Sighing exaggeratedly, he couldn't fight off the smile that always came with Harry's presence, ‘You are!’ He had been at the giant mirror for some time he’d admit ‘I’m just getting used to it all,’

Harry came to stand beside him, humming fondly, meeting Eggsy's eyes in the reflection. ‘It becomes you,’ He punctuated it with a kiss to Eggsy's temple, nosing the skin afterwards. ‘You'll be wonderful,’

Harry turned him so they faced each other, fixing Eggsy's fringe idly, his efforts rewarded with the attention.

‘You were looking for me? Missing me already?’ He teased, lacing their fingers together, leaning up to bump noses.

Harry’s answering smile was the most beautiful thing Eggsy had seen that day, but he collected himself. ‘Are you ready?’

It was a terrifying prospect to be presented to the entire kingdom as a new Monarch, a problem Eggsy never thought of having, but here he was! A room away from the balcony to do just that.

He took a deep breath, let Harry support him as he exhaled, nodding, ‘As I’ll ever be,’

Reassured, Harry sedately led him through to the next room.

This was Eggsy's life now: free of the Heskeths, his family home rejuvenated, now serving him for when he wanted to retreat from the Palace... his own bit of paradise thanks to Harry's efforts. His friends were free & doing as they pleased, J.B was spoilt in the palace as was his Mare in the stables, & now, today, he was married to the love of his life.

Just standing shy of the open doors, Harry squeezed his hand, asking softly, ‘Ready, your Majesty?’

Squeezing Harry's had in return he grinned, ‘Always, your Majesty,’

He was giddy now, ready for the future for the first time ever, & together they walked out to meet it.


End file.
